


Morning Coffee

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: So I originally wrote this fix 2 years ago for a different ship and a different fandom, but rereading it, it worked so well for CC so….A short drabble taken from one morning in the Colfer/Criss household





	Morning Coffee

It was strange to sit up in bed and smell the coffee coming from the kitchen and realize that I wasn't the first person up. I liked the idea of a hot cup of coffee waiting for me downstairs. But for so long it had been my kitchen and my kitchen alone, and i just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it wasn't my kitchen anymore. It was _our_ kitchen. Many other things in my life had become "ours" as well. It wasn't my bed, it was _our_ bed. It wasn't my dog, it was _our_ dog. It wasn't my home, it was _our_ home.

He had moved in 2 years ago, but it was still mind-blowing to me that we had come this far already. We spent 3 months as friends who flirted all the time until he asked me out. We went on vacations to exciting places, met each others families, and now just 28 months after the day that _I_ became _we_ , I'm finally doing it. I'm taking it one step further.

I yawned as I sat up. I stretched one last time and pulled some black sweatpants over my red boxers and went downstairs, following the scent of the coffee to the kitchen. Upon entering, I saw that Darren wasn't there. There was just a cooled mug of coffee prepared just how i like. I smiled softly and put the mug in the microwave for just a few seconds to a more enjoyable temperature.

I was about to go searching for Darren when I heard soft chuckling from the living room. I entered to a sight that struck my heart it was so god damn adorable. Darren was sitting wrapped up in a thick blanket, holding his mug of coffee close as he focused on cartoon that was playing on the TV. He still had major bed head and a fading hickey on his neck, left by yours truly on a night we got carried away.

"I can't believe you're up so early." He jumped slightly when I spoke, then turned to me and shrugged.

"Coop woke me up. About 7 this morning" he groggily muttered, glancing over at the golden retriever who was enjoying a glob of peanut butter in his chew toy. I walked over and pulled the blanket off. he groaned in protest but was once again satisfied as I sat next to him and pulled his legs onto my lap, wrapping the blanket around the both of us.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"4 hours maybe." He sighed softly and shook his head.

"That's not enough, Chris. You work all day long. You deserve a break."

"Hmm, we can go out to dinner tonight?" I asked, running my hand along his calf.

"That sounds great." Darren smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Good. I'll go book us a reservation, okay? I'm gonna shower some too." I kissed his nose and headed back upstairs. Everything was going great. Now all I had left to do was actually book a reservation in a private, curtained off booth at our favorite restaurant, and make sure that the felt box containing the titanium ring was still in its hiding place. 

Tonight was going to be the the best night of Darren's life.


End file.
